The present invention relates to a steering assembly for means of transport.
In the field of the means of transport for people, goods and animals, driven by an onboard and/or remote operator or automatically, without an operator, conventional steering systems are used, which are constituted by a set of mechanical and hydraulic elements, such as racks, pinions and/or cylinders, which steer the wheels about vertical axes and allow the means of transport to change direction.
However, these systems are not devoid of drawbacks, including the fact that they do not allow the simultaneous rotation of the wheel pairs of the two or more axles, which are connected to each other with respect to the vertical axis passing through the centerline of each axle.
Moreover, the means of transport provided with these steering systems require considerable turning space, since their pairs of front and rear wheels necessarily trace curves having a different radius. In fact, when steering of the front wheels begins, the means of transport advances together with the rear axles, whose wheels therefore do not trace the same curve as the front ones.